


Baby Steps

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Amelia "Mia" Queen, the little member of the Clayton-Queen brood took her very first steps in one of Mommy's favorite places in the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third time's the charm as they say. I actually tried posting this here yesterday, but AO3 was having technical issues. Original Tumble post [here](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/151911109766/baby-steps)  
> 

( _Originally via 502 "The Recruits"_ )

"Thea, you're a life saver," Felicity told her sister-in-law on the other line. "You sure you're gonna be okay with Tommy for the next few hours... Alright, Thanks, yes Oliver and I will be there to pick him up at four o'clock."

To say, today was merely hectic would be a gross understatement. Where to start? It all began after the Queens dropped their son off at preschool. Cheerios lined the floor of their black Range Rover. Then, Felicity's meeting to start up Queen Incorporated isn't too easy with a one year old, who climbs out of any playpen, car seat, or climb like a cheeky baby monkey. Oliver just couldn't take Amelia with him to City Hall, not after the last she pulled off Congressman Thomas Kent's glasses. To top it off, Oliver and Felicity were both ten minutes late to William's first high school baseball game against the Central City high school Bolts. Luckily, the couple made it to Star City high school's baseball field just in time to see him score the winning home run. Now, the bunker felt like Felicity's only place of solace. Her fingertips scurried across the keyboard, actually hoping there would be a bad guy to stop in order to distract from this near completely horrendous day.

The elevator dinged, and the doors subsequently whooshed open, Oliver's dress shoes squeaked against the floor, bounding the stairs to Felicity's workstation.

"Hey," He greeted softly, pressing a chaste smooch atop the crown of her head. "I didn't expect to see you here. I'd figured you'd be at home taking a nap."

Curtis interjected, practicing with his own escrima Kendo stick in mid-air, "Ah, that's what I told her, but..."

"Felicity." Her husband chided, enunciating every single syllable of his wife's name.

She hummed in response, thinking their daughter was still safely napping in her car seat after a bottle full of formula, "Hmm? Oh, my God. Where's... Again!"

"You know how I feel about having any of the kids down here." Oliver reminded, palming his face as Felicity's desk chair spun around in a haste. "We can't exactly baby proof the bunker, and you know that."

Their friend butted in, "For the record, I did offer to babysit. Paul and I could use all the practice we can get before the Michelle's adoption is final."

"Curtis, stop helping!" Felicity grumbled, redirecting, "I had her sighted a minute ago. Mia couldn't have gotten that far. She hasn't even learned to..."

Oliver rushed over to his salmon ladder, spotting a familiar glimpse of natural blonde curls crawling to one of her Mommy's favorite places in the lair. After all, it usually involved him shirtless and a whole lot of sweat. Plus, she really liked watching him do that. Felicity's heels clacked unevenly against the floor, standing right beside her husband as he simply wanted to watch the sight in front of him. Worry crossed over Felicity's face, which was evident by her mouth left agape.

"Dada!" Mia cooed, standing on wobbly legs when she gripped the lowest wrung of the salmon ladder for balance. "Mama!"

Her smile was broad, and her blue eyes shined with such pure happiness and innocence. Felicity's set to march right over and scoop up her daughter into her arms. However, Oliver stopped his wife, his palm splayed out over her belly gently in protest.

Her mother reprimanded, "Amelia Grace Queen, what are you trying to do? Scare Mama half to death?"

"Shh," Oliver hissed sharply, sounding more like a deflated tire. "Leave her be."

Today will be the day. He could just sense it. Call it father's intuition, or maybe it was that ninja-like skill of his, but he just knew. His expectations were met as their daughter let go of the salmon ladder, taking four shaky steps towards both her parents.

"Oh my god," Felicity repeated for an entirely different reason, voice trembling along with her nerves, "Her first steps, Oliver, she's walking."

"I see that." He noted happily, interlacing their fingers as he encouraged, "You can do it, Baby girl. C'mon. Come see mama and daddy."

Despite his praise, Mia paused, sitting right down on her diapered tushie which was covered in an emerald green skirt.

"You did it, Chickadee!" Her mother pointed out, finally going over to Mia.

Her dad continued, "We're so proud of you, Princess."

Oliver and Felicity picked up their daughter together, sharing her weight in both their arms. Mia's parents both peppered her cheeks with countless congratulatory kisses. Their daughter's grin remained broad, clapping her hands as she cheered, "Yay!"

Her parents echoed, "Yay" in unison.

Curtis walked over to the family, complimenting, "Congratulations, little Miss Queen."

"I've gotta go put this in her baby book." Felicity thought, insisting, "Honey, remind me later. Okay?"

Oliver nodded, "Alright."

"You know," Their friend believed, rubbing his smooth chin, "I think I can actually find a way to baby proof this place."

They were all for that idea. Regardless of the stressful day, the fact that all three Clayton-Queen kids are happily asleep in their rooms made the day all worth it. After checking on William and Tommy, Oliver and Felicity took one final peek in their daughter's nursery. They quietly tiptoed over to her rocking chair. Oliver looked at moon hanging high in the sky through Mia's window. And they closed out the night with Felicity sitting on Oliver's lap at his good knee while Felicity wrote proudly "Amelia's first steps: October 16th, 2020."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
